


Doppelganger

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles sees him it’s before Scott tells him that’s Derek’s gone. He goes running up to him and punches the guy on the shoulder with a loud, “Dude!” and very quickly realizes that this guy is not Derek and he’s just accidentally punched a stranger pretty hard on the arm.</p>
<p>After apologizing profusely, Stiles flees and hopes to God he never sees that guy again.</p>
<p>He does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> Read it [here](http://haletothequeen.tumblr.com/post/78760578050/more-prompts-okay-so-stiles-keeps-seeing-this-guy) on tumblr!

The first time Stiles sees him it’s before Scott tells him that’s Derek’s gone. He goes running up to him and punches the guy on the shoulder with a loud, “Dude!” and very quickly realizes that this guy is not Derek and he’s just accidentally punched a stranger pretty hard on the arm.

After apologizing profusely, Stiles flees and hopes to God he never sees that guy again.

He does. 

Three weeks later, he catches sight of a guy he’s _sure_ is Derek standing in line at Target.

"Derek! Dude, we didn’t think you were coming back so soo– oh. You are…not Derek. Heh, sorry.” _Damn it_.

Two days after that, it happens again.

At this point, Stiles is starting to think he’s losing his mind. The nightmares are bad enough but now he’s seeing Derek everywhere? No thanks. He does not need to be haunted by Grumps the werewolf.

It gets to a point where Stiles doesn’t go over and check anymore. He takes one look at Mr. Not Derek and huffs, circles around, and manages to casually pass by and assure himself that this guy isn’t Derek. Yet again.

It’s a surprise, then, when another few weeks pass and he bumps into Derek at the grocery store. 

"Oh, sorry," he says blandly, giving Not Derek a brief glance before trying to walk by him. He doesn’t get far because Not Derek catches him by the elbow and says, "Stiles? Hey."

Stiles raises his eyebrows and glances between Not Derek and the hand on his arm. He looks again. And a third time. “Look, buddy, I’m just trying to get some cereal, okay? Sorry I ran into you.”

Not Derek’s eyebrows do this wiggly thing on his forehead that Stiles is sure he’s seen Derek’s do before. Huh. This one’s pretty good. “Stiles, it’s me. Did you lose your memory or something?”

"Okay," Stiles drawls, laughing awkwardly. "This is getting weird so I’m gonna just leave…" But Not Derek isn’t letting go of him. Stiles tugs to get his arm back and frowns. "Okay, let go. Seriously, dude, I said I was sorry, you can let go now."

"Stiles," Not Derek says slowly, like Stiles is a small child or a skittish cat. "Did you forget who I am? Derek? Derek Hale? You threatened me, I threatened you. We have a relationship based off of mutual threats and shared annoyance."

Stiles stares at Not Derek for a second before bursting into laughter. “Hah! No. That’s funny, dude, but no. Derek booked it off to God knows where with his sister and possibly his creepy uncle, I don’t know. You’re not Derek.”

"Yes," Not Derek says, "I am." He reaches out and takes Stiles’ hand, pressing it against his shoulder. "It’s me."

Stiles squeezes the shoulder under his palm and frowns. He’s felt that shoulder before. He pushes at Derek’s jacket and squeezes his way down his arm and then back up, both hands in on it as he grabs Derek’s face. “Dude,” he says softly, fingers pinching Derek’s cheeks and pulling. “Really?”

"Really," Derek – actual Derek! – says, although the words are muffled slightly since Stiles is holding onto his cheeks. Beaming, Stiles smushes Derek’s cheeks together and laughs, bouncing up on his toes as he throws his arms around him.

"I’m so glad to see you! I swear, I’ve been seeing this guy around town and, okay, it’s probably more than one guy now that I think about it… Anyway, he looks just like you. I thought I was going crazy, Derek, seriously."

Stiles pulls back from the hug and shakes his head a little, still smiling. Abruptly, his smile falls away and he socks Derek hard on the arm. "I can’t believe you just left for like… It’s been months!”

Frowning slightly, Derek rubs at his shoulder. “I had some things to take care of,” he says, and that doesn’t really explain anything, but Stiles didn’t expect much. “I’m back now.”

"Good." Stiles nods. "That’s good. Now come with me. I wanna hear about what you were doing and _boy_ do I need to catch you up on Beacon Hills stuff. I do need cereal though. Walk and talk, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
